When utilizing the flexible display technology to realize curved surface display, there is a possibility that intra-pixel components are damaged during bending. For example, film layers with poor extensibility such as a gate insulating layer, a passivation layer and the like in a flexible substrate, and film layers prone to be damaged such as an active layer, an ITO (indium tin oxide) layer and the like, are all possibly subject to excessive stretching force during bending, thus damaging the pixels, resulting in quality problems such as dead pixels and dead pixel lines on the display panel.